Two Hiei's!
by PuppyDemon
Summary: Hiei is a half breed...but not for long. When a witch seperates Hiei's fire demon and ice demon sides into two totally oppisite people what is the Yu Yu Hakusho gang going to do? and now Kurama has two lovers who are the alter egos of each other! R
1. The witch

Hello! Well this is just some weird idea I got. Hope you like it! Please read and review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two Hiei's! ~~~Chapter 1~~~The Witch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This had better be good Koenma! You interrupted MY Saturday!" Yuuske yelled as he stormed into Koenma's office. The toddler looked up from his paper work.  
  
"Ah, yes. This is a very important mission. We just have to wait for everyone else to arrive. This is a team mission after all." Koenma informed him.  
  
"Well they had better hurry up. Or I'm going to miss my favorite T.V. show." Yuuske said grumpily. As if on cue Kuwabara came stumbling into the room, panting.  
  
"Jeez Urameshi, you run fast! Learn how to slow down!" Kuwabara yelled. "Okay now we're just waiting for Kurama." Koenma stated. A few minutes later Kurama wondered in with Hiei at his side.  
  
"Oh no." Koenma said when he saw Hiei. "It's about time you guys showed up. My legs were falling asleep!" The sprit detective complained. "Sorry about that Yuuske." Kurama apologized.  
  
Koenma cleared his throat. "Hiei, I really don't think you should come on this mission." Hiei raised an eye brow, "Why not?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"You would be going after a witch who has recently started attacking half breeds and since you're a half breed I figured it would be better if you didn't go." Koenma said.  
  
"Since when is Hiei a half breed?" Kuwabara asked stupidly. Although Kuwabara's question was ignored. Hiei looked at the child ruler and said, "Koenma, in my time I have taken on way more than my fair share of half breed haters. But no matter how many of them I kill there are always more. There is ALWAYS going to be some one who hates me for my heritage, and I'm just fine with that as long as I get to kill them. So, where is this witch?"  
  
"SOMEWHERE in the western part of the Makai! He sure was helpful!" Yuuske yelled sarcastically. Our four ghost busting heroes are aimlessly walking around the forests of the Makai looking for the witch.  
  
"Hiei can you find her with your jagan eye?" Kurama asked. Hiei removed the ward over his jagan and began to search. "That direction" Hiei said pointing to the left. Soon they came across a cave that had a cauldron inside and wouldn't you know it, there was a witch in the cave too. She ignored them and continued to work on a spell until she saw Hiei.  
  
"Death to the half breed!" she screamed. Hiei on the other hand just rolled his eyes and pulled out his sword. A battle was soon underway, with the witch throwing magic at Hiei from all directions which he easily dodged. He was about ready to go cut off her head when she pulled, what looked like pixie dust, out of her cauldron and throw it into the air over Hiei. He looked at the dust in the air, confused, for a second then fell over in horrible pain. The witch disappeared in a cloud of smoke, cackling evilly like in those cheesy ningen movies.  
  
Hiei screamed in pain as they all ran over but were unsure how to help. "What should we do Kurama?!" Yuuske asked. Kurama was about to answer when Hiei suddenly split into two people, who both fell unconscious on the ground!  
  
More to come. Who is this strange person? And what has the witch done to Hiei? I guess you'll find out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! Please Review! 


	2. Fire and Ice

Thank you very much for being so patient. Sorry it took so long to update. But you know how life likes to get in the way of what we really want to do. I'm writing this while in my math class so I'm probably going to get into huge trouble, but who cares I won't be able to write any other time and because you people reviewed so much your worth getting in trouble over. I wouldn't want you to go an entire month without an update. Thanks to all of you that reviewed! I love you all! Well here's the next chapter. I hope you like it! Please read and review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two Hiei's!~~~Chapter 2~~~Ice and Fire~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Where am I?' Hiei thought as his eyes opened to look up at a ceiling. Hiei sat up and looked around the room. He was in Genkai's temple.  
  
'I wonder what happened to the witch and what was with the dust? Why would dust make a person feel like there are being ripped in two? Oh right, I was fighting a witch so of course she used magic.'  
  
Hiei looked around the room again and noticed another futon with a person lying in it, but he couldn't see who it was since the blankets are over their head. So he stood up and walked over to the other bed and pulled the covers off of the person's head. Hiei blinked in confusion a few times until what he was looking at sunk in. Hiei was looking down at himself!  
  
"HOLY SHIT! WHAT DID THAT WITCH DO TO ME!?!?" Hiei screamed. Kurama, Yuuske, Kuwabara, Botan, Keiko, and Yukina came rushing in. Hiei turned around and looked at them, "Kurama, what did the witch do to me?! Why does my voice sound so girlie?! And why are there two of me?!"  
  
Everyone looked pretty confused and no one said anything until Kurama finally spoke, "Who exactly are you?" Hiei's face faulted. "What? I'm Hiei."  
  
"You can't be Hiei. That's Hiei." Yuuske said pointing to the futon behind Hiei. "I am Hiei!" now he was starting to get angry. How could they think that he wasn't who he said he was! They were his friend, even though he would never admit it aloud, they had known each other for two years! Kurama was his best friend and lover, and even he was doubting him.  
  
"What is wrong with you guys? It's me, Hiei." He said. No one seemed to believe him. "I've got an idea." Keiko said, "let's ask questions only the really Hiei would know the answers to."  
  
"Hey, yeah! That's a great idea, Keiko!" Yuuske said. "Okay now we just need to come up with questions." Every one was silently thinking of questions to ask and Hiei just thought this was stupid! Asking questions to see if it was really him this had to be a joke!  
  
Kuwabara was the first one to speak. "I got it! What is my nickname for Hiei?" "Shrimpy, half-pint, small fry, short stuff, and puny jerk face. Fool. What a stupid question. A stranger could have answered that." Hiei snapped at Kuwabara.  
  
"That's Hiei alright." Kuwabara said. "Well if the fool says I am Hiei, than I'm starting to believe I'm not." Hiei retorted. "He sounds too much like our Hiei to be an impostor." Yukina said. Every one nodded in agreement. Hiei just scowled and glared at them.  
  
"So why did you think I was the imposter when it could have been that Hiei look alike." Hiei said pointing at the still sleeping Hiei look alike. "Well because that one looks like Hiei and you don't." Kurama said.  
  
"Nani?" Hiei asked completely throw off guard. "Look!" Botan said shoving Hiei in front of a full length mirror.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!" The scream was heard for nearly 50 miles in all directions!  
  
So what did you think? Hope you liked it! What is it Hiei saw in the mirror? Well I guess you'll just have to wait until I update. Please Review! It makes me feel loved! 


	3. Kurama's explaination

I'm sorry it took nearly four months to update but I had to move and since our house wasn't done I had to spend all that time with out a computer so I was not able to update. Gomen again. Please forgive me. Well read and review. Thanks whole bunches for all of you that reviewed!  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!" The scream was heard for nearly 50 miles in all directions!  
  
When most people look in the mirror they usually expect to see themselves, but that is so not what Hiei saw.  
  
There was a girl standing there staring back at him, with shoulder length whitish hair with a blue tinge, she was about the same height as him but maybe a little shorter, she was wearing an outfit that closely resembled Yukina's with the exception of it was all white and had pants instead of a skirt.  
  
The only things that he recognized was the eyes and the white headband under her bangs that had the distinct glow of a Jagan from it.  
  
There was a rustle from the other side of the room. It was the other Hiei waking up from the scream.  
  
"Owww. my head.what's going on? Who screamed? What happened to the witch? Why are we at Genkai's? Why is there a Koorime here? Why does that Koorime have a Jagan?"  
  
Then he paused for a second and a look of shock passed over his usually indifferent face has though he had realized something. "AND WHERE THE FUCK DID MY JAGAN GO!?!?"  
  
Everyone then looked at this other Hiei's forehead. No Jagan, and upon further inspection he had no white star burst in his hair, but everything else about him seemed so normal.well as normal as Hiei gets.  
  
"So is anyone going to answer my questions?" Hiei asked getting impatient. He was a lot more short tempered than normal. Hiei than stood up. Everyone's jaws dropped.  
  
"What?" he asked and than noticed how short every one had gotten. He was about an inch taller than Yuuske. "And can someone explain why the hell I got taller!?!?"  
  
"I think I might know what's going on." Kurama said. "The witch hated half breeds. But killing is a crime and the wiccan society, (Author's Note: wicca is witch) ever since they signed that peace treaty with spirit world, they don't allow other witches to commit crimes of any kind. Because of some horrible punishment by spirit world to all of them. Botan do you know what that punishment is?"  
  
"Yeah, they'd all be turned into frogs." That received a few chuckles form some people and an eye roll from both Hiei's. "That's nice, but no one cares. Can you get on with it Kitsune." The second Hiei to awaken said as more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Well because of the punishment of being turned into a frog, this witch found a loop whole. See half breeds had been disappearing, but she didn't kill them she made two full bloods. In Hiei's case that's a fire demon, meaning you." Kurama said pointing to the second Hiei to awaken. "That's why you have such a short temper and are taller with no white hair. Where as you," Kurama said pointing to the girl Hiei. "You are the Koorime side of Hiei which is why you are shorter, a girl, and have white hair."  
  
"Y-you mean y-you're my b-brother." Yukina stammered looking back and forth between the two Hiei's. ".a-and y-you never t-told me.d-do you h-hate me t-that much.?" Yukina questioned with so much hurt in her eyes.  
  
"Yukina, I can explain!" The koorime Hiei said. "What a stupid, sissy, little cry baby. I can't believe she never figured it out!" The fire demon Hiei said and then rolled his eyes, as Yukina ran out of the room crying.  
  
Well I hoped you liked the chapter please review! 


	4. Little voices are evil

Thank you all who reviewed! Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Please read and review.  
  
"Yukina, I can explain!" The koorime Hiei said. "What a stupid, sissy, little cry baby. I can't believe she never figured it out!" The fire demon Hiei said and then rolled his eyes, as Yukina ran out of the room crying.  
  
Ice Hiei and Kuwabara got up and ran after her, while fire Hiei sat on the floor and glared. "Baka Koorime. What? Why are you all glaring at me? What did I do?"  
  
"Hiei, I can't believe you made your sister cry." Keiko snapped. "What do I care. She's not my sister anymore." "YOU JERK!" Keiko and Botan screamed in unison and slapped him.  
  
Now everyone knows that Yuuske is afraid of Keiko's slap, and that Botan's is pretty scary too. But the fact is that Hiei fears nothing and that being slapped by them would not hurt him, just piss him off and no one in their right mind wants to piss off Hiei Jaganshi.  
  
Hiei just looked at them very calmly with a red hand print on each cheek. Flames than went up around his body and a look of pure hatred flashed in his eyes. But Keiko and Botan didn't care and they didn't back down.  
  
"You go apologize to Yukina right now, you jerk!" Botan yelled. "No fucking way!" Hiei shot right back. "Go apologize NOW!" Keiko shouted. "Make me you stupid bitch!"  
  
"Not a smart thing to say Hiei." Yuuske warned, "Keiko, Botan it's not smart to make Hiei mad." "Hiei you should go apologize to Yukina" Kurama said as more of an order than a request, "Botan, Keiko why don't you go try to cheer Yukina up."  
  
"Fine, baka kitsune. Baka ningens." Hiei muttered walking out of the room to go find Yukina and make amends, with everyone else trailing behind him.  
  
How was it that the Kitsune had this sort of power over him, to make him go apologize? He never apologized for anything! He was Hiei Jaganshi damn it! He didn't take orders from anyone!  
  
But Kurama had always had this hold over him. He had seen it as a weakness that came from his Koorime side and with his Koorime side now gone he figured he could now get over it. But apparently it was not just his Koorime side and that meant he was in love!  
  
He shook his head; no he couldn't possibly be in love. He and Kurama were only lovers and in demon society that was nothing. Demons had lovers for only a week or so before finding a new one, but with the position they were in they only had each other.  
  
So what if he and Kurama had been lovers for a year, in demon time that was nothing. 'I am not in love with Kurama!' he told himself, but the little voice in the back of his head just kept nagging at him. 'You are and you know it! You love Kurama!'  
  
Don't you just hate those voices when you're trying to be in denial? Well pretty please with cherries and sugar lumps on top, review because I'm not updating until I have fifteen reviews for this chapter. Thanks whole bunches! 


	5. I'm sorry

Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed! Well read and review! Thanks!  
  
"Yukina, I can explain!" The koorime Hiei said. "What a stupid, sissy, little cry baby. I can't believe she never figured it out!" The fire demon Hiei said and then rolled his eyes, as Yukina ran out of the room crying.  
  
Ice Hiei and Kuwabara got up and ran after her. "Wait! Yukina!" Hiei yelled after her, but she didn't stop. She ran into the living room, fell onto the couch and cried.  
  
Hiei and Kuwabara stopped when they reached the room and saw all the beautiful, sparkling, blue, crystal tear gems that littered the floor. Kuwabara walked up to the couch and kneeled beside it. "Yukina."  
  
"Oh Kazuma.I'm glad to have you here, but."  
  
"Don't.An unhappy face like that doesn't suit you, Yukina."  
  
"I'm sorry.it's just hard to find out that my brother hates me."  
  
Hiei than decided that it would be a good time to cut in and set the record straight. "I don't hate you Yukina. I really don't."  
  
"Than why did you lie to me for all this time? When I was looking for my brother you said you would help me find him and all along it was you. I left the Koorime city, a sin so great I can never go back; just to be able to find you. And here you were right under my nose this whole time. Did everyone else know about that you are my brother? Kazuma, have you been lying to me as well this whole time, when you said you would help find my brother? Did you know?"  
  
"He didn't know Yukina. We left him out on purpose because we knew he would tell you." Hiei said. She (remember this Hiei is a girl) wasn't quiet sure why she was sticking up for Kuwabara so Yukina wouldn't yell at him, but that was not the issue.  
  
"Yuuske, Kurama, Botan, Shizuru, and Koenma knew because of the mission Koenma sent Yuuske and Botan on." Hiei explained.  
  
"But hey wait a second; I went on that mission too. Why didn't I know? And how did my sister find out?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Because you didn't stay for the end of the movie and hopped the first bus you could find, to totally in love with Yukina to realize you didn't know where you were going. And Shizuru found out because she came in and watched the rest of the movie after you left."  
  
"But that still doesn't explain why you never told me you were my brother." Yukina said. She was now sitting up and no longer crying, but still sniffling.  
  
"Well.I never told you because I thought it was better for you if you didn't know.see you knowing would destroy you because your so pure and I'm so evil.and you don't need someone like me in your life.I'm a rouge and a convicted felon, even Yuuske has had to come and capture me.I didn't think you would be happy knowing you're related to a murder.I have been an outcast my entire life.I didn't think you would want me to be your brother.and I couldn't really be able to handle rejection from you, the only person I have ever loved because well.you are my sister.I wouldn't even admit to myself for a while that, that was one reason why I never told you.It's hard being the forbidden child.but it must have been twenty times harder on you.Gomen.Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
Yukina ran over and threw her arms around Hiei's neck giving her a hug. "Already done." She then let go of Hiei turned around and planted a kiss on Kuwabara's cheek. "Thanks for being there when I needed you." Yukina said sweetly. Kuwabara blushed so red then fainted.  
  
"Kazuma! Are you alright?" "Fool" Hiei muttered. Then footsteps were heard coming down the hall.  
  
More chapters to come. Hope you liked this chapter. Please review or I might not feel loved enough to continue the story. 


	6. Hiei's temper

Thank you everyone who reviewed. The reason I haven't updated in forever and a day, is because I just plain forgot I was writing any stories and I would like to thank M-python-girl for reminding me. Then once she reminded I forgot again, but I am finally writing the next chapter, I have time now because I got sick so I'm home alone today. So gomen. I hope you like this next chapter. I am making longer just because you had to wait so long for an update Please read and review.  
  
Fire Hiei was suddenly brought out of his musings by the sound of a large body hitting the floor and Yukina saying "Kazuma! Are you alright?"  
  
Maybe my other self got sick and tired of Kuwabara's nonsense and killed that fool. He smiled to himself at the thought.  
  
When fire Hiei and the others came into the room, Kuwabara was passed out on the floor, face as red as Kurama's hair, ice Hiei picking up Yukina's tear gems off the floor, and Yukina trying to wake Kuwabara up.  
  
Yukina looked up at fire Hiei. He had been so mean to her and she didn't know why. Maybe he was the one that hated her and her new sister, Koorime Hiei, had been the only reason he had ever been nice to her.  
  
So why had he come here now? To be horribly mean some more? No. The others wouldn't let him. And besides Kuwabara would protect her from his mean words. If she could get him to wake-up. (Author's Note: Yukina lives in a twisted reality. Thinking Kuwabara could protect her against someone like Hiei.)  
  
Fire Hiei saw the look on Yukina's face when he walked in the room. A look of uncertainty, as if she wasn't sure if she should get a head start on running out of the room crying or stay and listen to what he had to say.  
  
He was disappointed. He was hopping to see fear in her eyes. Oh well, if Yukina had, had that look in her eyes Kurama would be even more mad at him.  
  
'Why do I care if Kurama's mad at me or not!?! I don't care if Kurama's mad at me!' Then the stupid little voice in the back of his head responded in a sarcastic tone, 'Yeah, right!'  
  
Hiei just had to swallow his pride and say he was sorry, weather he meant it or not was a different story. He opened his mouth to say it but the words wouldn't form into a sentence.  
  
Kurama came up beside him and Hiei noticed that they were now the same size and with his spiky hair he looked taller. A smile crept up onto his face, something that would never happen if he was his normal self.  
  
Kurama then turned to Yukina and said, "Hiei would like to apologize." Ice Hiei then turned and looked at him with an icy gleam in her eye and a cold tone in her voice. "I already said I was sorry, baka kitsune!"  
  
"Oh I do apologize Hiei. I meant fire Hiei." Kurama said hurriedly. Yuuske then said, "This so confusing! Fire Hiei, ice Hiei! I miss the old Hiei!" "Shut up!" Fire Hiei snapped at him.  
  
Koorime Hiei just turned her back away and kept picking up tear gems. Fire Hiei noticed Kurama's gazed lingered on her. So he followed the gaze and found that he was checking out her ass!!!  
  
Being a fire demon that he was, his temper was short and even if he wasn't going to admit that he was in love with Kurama nor did he care that technically that was him, Kurama was still checking someone else out!  
  
Fire Hiei literally blew up!!! Flames everywhere! Then he stormed out of the temple and into the forest.  
  
"That baka kitsune! Can't even keep his stupid sex drive in his Youko body!" Hiei fumed to himself. "Trying to pretend to be human with the fucking sex drive of his Youko body! He deserved that title! Youko Kurama, Slut of the Makai!" Hiei growled to himself. "What a Jackass! He should have been a donkey demon instead of a Kitsune!"  
  
Aren't you glad the normal Hiei doesn't blow up like that when someone pisses him off? Well if you want to know how everyone else reacted to Hiei's outburst and will he ever apologize to Yukina? I guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Please review. Thanks! 


End file.
